


Skateboarding Lessons at 4 AM

by musical_loser112



Series: ok but imagine this [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, sometimes i add joshler to them, sometimes i think about cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joshua dun, emo drummer of twenty one pilots, loves to skateboard.<br/>tyler joseph, emo singer of twenty one pilots, doesnt know shit about skateboarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skateboarding Lessons at 4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> ok first off i dont know anything about skateboarding so if any of the info is wrong in this, forgive me, i googled it. 
> 
> also josh dun should make more snapchats of him skateboarding cause its hOt !!

"I can barely see where we're going, Josh. How am I gonna learn this if I can't even see the skateboard at my feet?" 

   It was currently 4 AM, and literally everything was pitch black. Silence was deafening through the empty streets of the city as Tyler and Josh held hands, the red head of the pair leading the way to find a perfect place to teach the other how to skateboard. 

   "We'll find a place, don't worry, babe." Tyler rolled his eyes but smiled, letting Josh drag him along wherever he pleased.

   He loved nights like this, where they would just do anything at any hour to relieve themselves of the stress of being on tour and constantly on the move. It was nice to finally have some relaxation time, especially together.

   "It's been a half hour, Josh, pick up the pace." Tyler teased, stepping on the back of Josh's shoe, causing him to stumble.

   Josh caught himself and turned around, giving Tyler a playfully mean look and stopping their walk. Putting down the skateboard, he grabbed Tyler's other hand, bringing him closer to seem intimidating, before breaking into a fit of giggles once Tyler gave him a smirk.

   "You're a jerk." he said between laughs, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Tyler hummed and pecked his lips shortly after, squeezing Josh's hands.

   "You love me for it." he replied, slowly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to hug him loosely.

   "Got that right." Josh hugged back for a moment before pulling away again and deciding to himself that right where they were was a good place for Tyler to learn how to skateboard. "Alright, babe. Let's get started."

   Tyler looked around and sighed, putting his hands back at his sides. "Show me how it's done, Mr. Hawk." He smiled softly at his own joke as Josh put his foot on the small board. 

   "Watch me, Ty." Standing on the board, he angled his feet properly, finding his balace by leaning here and there. "You gotta make sure you're comfortable, or else you could slip and fall straight away." He informed, looking up at Tyler for a moment.The other nodded, taking in his words as his brown eyes stared at Josh's posture.

   When Josh returned his eyes back to the ground, he placed his foot on the ground and made the other one go almost straight with the board before pushing off gently, sending the board down the street. Once Josh was about three feet away from Tyler, he put his foot down, stopping the skateboard. "See? It's easy."

   Tyler scoffed as Josh got off the board, stepping closer to him. "Yeah, for you." He put a foot down on Josh's skateboard, arms instantly flailing as it became unstable under his foot. Josh ran over to the other side of the board and grabbed Tyler's hand to help him gain control. 

   "Yeah, okay, maybe it's not so easy. But you'll get the hang of it. Now, listen." His voice wavered as Tyler wobbled on the board, trying to regain his balance still. "Tyler, step off the board, okay? I'll guide you through it."

   Tyler huffed and did as he was told, still holding Josh's hand. "Okay, teach. Show me what to do."

   "Okay, first you'll want to step on the board,"

   Tyler stood, and just like before, had no control under his feet. Only, this time, he fell. "Josh! You were supposed to catch me, you kumquat."

   Josh tried to hold in his laughter as he kneeled down to the ground next to Tyler. "I know, baby, I'm sorry." he said softly, resting a hand on Tyler's back. "Are you hurt?"

   Tyler almost started laughing too, a small smile taking over his lips. "Look what you did, Josh." he replied as he showed Josh his minor scrape on his palm from when he tried to catch himself. "You're out of the band."

   Josh laughed softly and kissed the scrape gently before looking straight into Tyler's eyes. "Am I back in?" 

   Tyler nodded and leaned against Josh's chest. "Alright, you're back in. Now teach me how to do this thing."

   Standing up slowly, Josh brought Tyler back up on his feet and straightened out his board again, helping Tyler on the board a little better this time. "Alright, now angle your feet a little bit so you're in better control." 

   Tyler followed Josh's steps and looked up at him for reassurance once he was done. With Josh's nod, they moved on.

   "Okay, so now you want to put your back foot down to the ground, and make sure the other foot is kinda straight with the board. Push off the ground gently, okay?" He let Tyler change his stance, and slowly loosened his grip on his hands. "Good job, babe. Now I'm gonna let go. I wanna see you do this."

   Nodding slowly, Tyler did all Josh told him to do, and successfully pushed off and down the street. He looked back at Josh with the widest smile when he pushed off again, going even further. 

   "Great! Now put your foot down to stop." Josh instructed, following Tyler down the road. When Tyler followed his orders, he immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You did so good, babe. Now we can go skating together." 

   Tyler smiled at that, giving Josh a quick peck on the lips. "I'd love that." He answered, hugging him loosely around the waist. Josh returned the hug, kissing the top of Tyler's head before pulling away slightly.

   "How about a few tricks?"

   The singer laughed at the thought. "Um, maybe you can try to show me them. But I won't be learning them."

   Josh nodded in agreement. "That's good enough for me." With that, he stood on the board and pushed off, leaning certain ways to get himself in a different direction. "Watch this, babe." 

   Tyler looked up with a small smile. "I'm watching."

   Looking at his boyfriend, Josh popped the board into the air. When he went to go back down on it, his foot slipped off the board and he tripped to the ground. He could hear Tyler laughing from the curb. "Well, okay, it's not supposed to go quite like that." He explained as he walked back over to the humored singer. "But it's something like it." 

   Tyler bit his lip and stood up from the curb, wrapping an arm around Josh's back. "Tonight was fun, baby." 

   Josh smiled and nuzzled his nose into Tyler's neck gently as they began to walk back, causing the other to blush. "It sure was. I'm glad I got to teach something to you."

   Yawning, Tyler nodded in agreement. "I'm tired, though."

   Josh stopped walking for a moment, though the other kept going. "Here, sweetie, I'll carry you." 

   Tyler stopped in his tracks. "Josh, what? No, you don't-"

   "I want to."

   Smiling wide, Tyler stepped in front of Josh and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Carry me, my prince." he said, throwing his head back dramatically.

   Josh rolled his eyes before carrying him bridal style, setting the board in Tyler's arms as they resumed the walk back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !! leave comments and kudos!
> 
> send me requests!!  
> tumblr- twentyoneaddicts  
> twitter-twentyonelosers


End file.
